Mobile communication devices often use modules for authentication of a user, commonly referred to as Universal Integrated Circuit Card (UICC). A UICC comprises a smart card inserted into and internally connected to a mobile communication device. The UICC includes a storage module for storing personal information of a user and operator information about any mobile networks that the user is subscribed to. For example, the stored personal information on the UICC may include an International Mobile Subscriber Identity (IMSI) identifying the user. Other terms for relating to a UICC may be a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card or a Universal Subscriber Identity Module (USIM) card.
UICCs that may be physically inserted into and subsequently removed from a mobile user terminal may conveniently store pre-defined user information that is not subject to changes. An authentication of the user can be automatically performed by using the information stored in the UICC.
Non-removable UICCs are enjoying widespread use as so-called “embedded UICCs” (eUICC). Personalized user information may be stored in the eUICC in a form of IMSI which may be pre-assigned to a specific mobile network operator designated in the manufacturing step of the mobile user terminal and, hence, the eUICC as integral part of the terminal.
With eUICCs it is desirable to update or change user information about subscribers of various mobile network operators in remote fashion. eUICCs thus carry profile management modules for managing different profiles in a eUICC associated with different users and/or different mobile network operators.
For example, document DE 10 2009 037 234 A1 discloses a method for exchanging data between a PC and a central server having user IDs stored thereupon. Document DE 10 2009 008 948 A1 discloses a method of activating a subscriber identity module to primary services in a mobile communication network with a service profile of limited functionality. Document CN 103 428 745 A discloses a test system and a test method of a Cu interface between a UICC and a WCDMA mobile terminal.
Electronic equipment, such as mobile communication devices, is subject to various electronic tests after production. Such tests are generally necessary to ensure proper configuration, calibration and functionality of various elements of the devices under test (DUT). For testing purposes, specific testing devices are employed which simulate a testing environment under predefined testing conditions. For example, testing devices may employ one or more specific testing routines with predefined testing schedules. Those testing schedules regularly involve input of particular test signal sequences into the DUT and/or reception of responses to testing signals input to the DUT. Such responses may be evaluated for consistency, constancy, timeliness and other properties of an expected behaviour of the DUT.
It would be desirable to find solutions for testing mobile communication devices that allow for efficient and reliable testing and flexible testing management.